


No Sneak Dating

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry tries to be sneaky; Severus sets him straight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 9 at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.livejournal.com); the prompt was [eggnog](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/salted-caramel-eggnog-3-of-81_zps6jsqoye2.jpg.html). And I used inspiration from [snarry100](snarry100.insanejournal.com) which was 'Tis the season' (alas, I wrote over 100; still, good prompt!). And we'll make this day 9 at [adventchallenge](adventchallenge.livejournal.com).

A mug of spiced eggnog was put on his table. Severus eyed it over the edge of his book. He hadn't ordered anything and besides, there was no table service in this cafe. One ordered and picked up at the counter. He dared to look up, wondering who had interrupted him. 

Harry Potter smiled. "Severus."

Severus lifted his book to hide his blush. "This is a Muggle establishment, Potter. As in a place where witches and wizards may hopefully find some peace from people they know."

"You've been here once a week on Fridays for as long as we've been friends," Harry said, sitting down uninvited. He removed his coat, but kept his scarf -- a fetching red -- on. "You should have known I'd find you here sooner rather than later."

Severus huffed. "And that horrid drink?"

"For you," Harry explained. He sipped from a different cup, eyes dancing. "Tis the season for eggnog after all. I thought you might like it."

"Horrid drink," Severus muttered. 

Harry propped his chin on his hand. "I know I'm being terribly rude, but I thought that it would be best to catch you unawares for our first date."

Severus lowered his book to glare at Harry. "I beg your pardon?"

Harry beamed. "Good. You've put your book down. Now, how was your day?"

Severus considered several words for a long moment. Harry continued to sit, seemingly unaffected by Severus' attitude. The nerve of him to just... Interrupt Severus' weekly book and snack -- his one indulgence -- to... Go on a date with him?

"You're mad," Severus finally settled on. He put his bookmark in the book and stood. "I'm leaving now. Go bother somebody else."

Harry stood, blushing. "I'm sorry. I was just.. I've been flirting with you and you... Well, I thought you were flirting back. But then you were closed off sometimes, like you were scared of it. I tried to drop hints, but -- "

Severus leaned in. "Harry Potter, if I wanted to go on a date with someone, I'd ask him outright rather than wait for the other party to figure out what I meant when I asked about his favorite foods or favorite restaurant. And I certainly wouldn't ambush him in a space that he repeatedly said was a quiet, private comfort."

Harry's eyes widened, but then, as he figured it out, he slowly smiled. "Well. Severus, may I take you to dinner tonight? As a date?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "On one condition -- you drink that damnable eggnog. I can't stand the stuff. If, however, you understand that an invitation here with me will be the only time I wish to see you here, you may for now buy me another tea."

"Black, nothing in it, right?" Harry asked. "Coming right up."


End file.
